


Curse of the Storm

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Storms, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai should have known those beautiful blue eyes are trouble...





	Curse of the Storm

Nya had warned him his ways would get him into trouble.

_He wished he had listened._

He panted as he ran through the thick brush of swampland, the sound of the sea getting closer with each step on the muddy ground. His heart was pounding loudly into his ears as he kept pushing himself faster. He had to stop him. He had to. He wished he had listened to Nya. He didn’t feel the shrubs scratching into his skin as he gripped his hand over his chest. He was a fool. Living like he had. Of course it would come back to bite him. Of course. He grunts as he hit his shoulder against a tree but kept going, unable to stop. Not if he wanted him to fix what he did to him.

_Him…_

He should have known the moment he looked into wide, bright blue eyes… That he would be trouble.

_…He met him on a rainy day…_

“Look, I’m sorry Sky. We had fun and all but… I’ve gotten bored. It’s just how it is.” He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets as he smiled at the redhead who was hiccuping before him with tears running down her face, ruining her makeup.

“You have the audacity to say that to me, after I find you cheating on me Kai?!” She yelled at him and Kai looked aside, indifferent.

Why did he get with her again?

“Look at me Kai!” She yelled and he sighed then looked at her.

Then looked slightly lower.

Oh right.

“Look, it is what it is. Don’t take it too personal but I like a taste of everything. One flavor gets boring. You got boring.” He shrugged and Skylor looked furious.

He wasn’t surprised when he was left hunched over on the sidewalk as Skylor took off crying.

“Fuck…” He groaned, holding his stomach.

Should he start wearing stomach protection too? Well, whatever. He got up slowly grunting a little once the pain in his stomach flared briefly. Thunder clapped overhead and Kai sighed once it suddenly began pouring.

“Great.” He sighed to himself, already soaked.

He quickly ran through the rain, around the block where he parked his car next to the park. He unlocked it as he approached but paused to see someone lying in the rain, their head tilted back as the drops washed over them. He was an asshole but not asshole enough not to check if they were ok. He pulled his umbrella out and jogged over, opening it along the way. He held it over their head as he crouched.

They opened their eyes before Kai could ask if they were ok and his breath caught. Big blue eyes looked up at him, framed by long brown lashes. Their eyes were so open, even in the low light of afternoon and bright. Beautiful orbs with flecks of silver. The longer Kai looked at him, it seems, the more he noticed. He had freckles. Plentiful on his cheeks and sparse elsewhere. He had the cutest upturned nose that Kai had ever laid eyes on. And full looking lips, which were pale from the cold of the rain. If just his beauty wasn’t enough, he spoke in the sweetest voice.

“Who are you?”

_And that was it for Kai._

×××

He tripped over a branch grunting as he hit the ground hard. He grimaced as he lifted his head out of the mud, spitting some out that got in his mouth. He had no time to clean himself. He was scrambling to his feet again, taking off again. He was such a fool. Everything about him had been so new, so exciting and he himself was so selfish that he hadn’t stopped to question things. Hadn’t stopped to listen to his sister.

×××

“It was nice meeting you Nya!” He, _Jay_ had said, waving her off as he headed towards the door of their home their parents had left them after they passed in a hostage situation years back.

“You too Jay! But uh, it’s raining! Are you sure you don’t want an umbrella?” She called after him as she paused at the door to look back at her.

He smiled, a wide, bright thing, revealing sparkling white teeth.

“Don’t worry! I’m good! See you next time!” He says then blew Kai a kiss before heading out.

“Bye bye blue bird.” Kai hummed then took a sip of his coffee- only to pause at the glare Nya was tossing him.

“What?” He asked, playing clueless.

“Another one? Really?” She says, crossing her arms.

“I thought you liked Jay. You’ve been getting along with him all of yesterday.” Kai says, keeping his eyes on the tv.

“I do like Jay. He’s sweet. What I don’t like is the fact that you’re going to do to him what you’ve done to all the others: fool around for a bit then dump him once you get bored for another one.” She says, narrowing her eyes at him and Kai only shrugged.

“How are you even meeting all of these people?” Nya sighed, throwing her hands up.

“Dunno. I met Jay in the rain.” Kai says, only half listening to her.

“In the rain? Why was he in the rain?” Nya asked, confused now.

“Who knows and who cares. He’s cute so why not.” Kai shrugs with one shoulder.

“Do you even know anything about him? What if he’s some creep or murderer or something?” She asked, worried.

“He’s too cute for that.” Kai dismissed. “If he’s anything, it’s precious. It’s cute how eager he is. Kinda like a puppy.” He says with a lecherous grin.

“You’re fucking hopeless.” Nya whispered to herself, facepalming before glaring at him.

“While we’re on the topic, I can’t believe you.” She says angrily, disgust dripping in her voice.

“What did I fuck up now?” He sighed.

“You fucking know what! I thought I told you to stay away from my friends! I didn’t even know Skylor was dating you!” She yelled at him and Kai sighed into his coffee.

_Here we go again._

“Why are you like this?! You can’t keep using people for fun and sex! Especially not my friends and especially not Skylor!” She yelled as Kai casually tuned her out, thinking about how soft Jay’s lips were. “You know about my feelings for her! Why would- why would you do that still? Why would you do that to your own sister?” Nya looked hurt now and Kai stood eith a grunt.

“What does it matter? She’s no good for you anyway. Plus, she’s lousy in bed.” Kai dismissed and Nya watched him walk away in disbelief before even more anger filled her.

“Let me be the judge of that!” She snapped, following after him as he headed into the kitchen. “I’m an adult Kai, I can make my own decisions! God I fucking hate you sometimes! All you’ve been doing is ruining everything good for me! For us!” She yelled and Kai remained unphased as he dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink then left the mug there.

“All of this?! Everything you’re doing here?! It’s going to get you into some shit. And when it happens? You’re on your own.” She hissed at him and Kai rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see.” He says heading out again, moving towards the stairs.

“I’m so sick and tired of this! If mom and dad were here-”

“Well they aren’t.” Kai says, cutting her off as he glared at her from over his shoulder. “They’re dead. They won’t ever come back. You should get that by now. Whatever they may of thought or done doesn’t matter. Because they’re fucking dead! Let go and move on! Your bitching isn’t helping anything! Simple as that!” He snapped at her then stormed up the stairs and Nya glared at his back venomously.

_She’s had enough._

×××

It was hard to run in sand, Kai soon found as he began to approach the end of the swamp. The unsettled ground kept threatening to make him fall and slowed him down.

Nya left after that. Left to live on her own, taking their savings too. Well, to be fair her savings. It _stung_. Worse yet, he was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong, to change. He told himself he didn’t care and kept at it, using Jay to keep his mind off his crumbling life. Kept thinking of his cute giggle, his sweet smiles, his wide eyes, fge softness of his skin, the adorable sounds he made when he hit the right spot… Jay was a mystery. He knew nothing about him outside of his personality and interests. He never mentions family or his life outside their relationship. When Kai asks, he changes the subject or distract him in creative ways.

He thinks all that was what made him keep him for as long as he did. Four months. He realised during the fourth month that he was diving in too deep. That he was actually catching feelings for Jay. His heart would flutter and them wherever he does his adorable giggle or when he rambles about everything under the sun. That wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t mean to keep him around for that long. So when he ran into a pretty blacknette, he thought: why not? He had to admit: they were great in bed. Dominant. Kept him coming back, pulling him away from Jay. He only felt a little bad declining to meet up with Jay says in a row. The day was bright and happy when he decided to sever ties with Jay.

_That didn’t last long._

×××

“I’m glad you wanted to hang out today! I’ve missed you.” Jay smiled brightly up at Kai, clinging to his arm, from their place seated on the couch of Kai’s place.

“Oh? Cool.” Kai says, disinterested.

Jay frowned.

“Is… Something wrong?” He asked, worried.

“Actually, yeah.” Kai says, looking down at Jay. “We should break up.” He says, watching as those blue-silver eyes widened, shock and hurt filling them.

His hands loosened on Kai’s arms.

“Wh- Why? I- I thought we were getting along so well!” Jay asked, eyes filling with tears as his voice began to break.

He was too cute. Kai actually kinda felt bad.

_Kinda_.

“Look, don’t take it personally. It’s just-”

“How can I not take it personally?!” Jay sputtered, the tears falling down his cheeks now. “Did I do something? I don’t get it! I- I-” He choked on a sob as he gripped his arm tight again out of desperation.

“I love you Kai! Doesn’t that mean anything?” He asked, looking into his amber eyes searchingly.

Kai winced.

“Sorry about that.” Kai says and Jay looked at him in disbelief. “I should have killed things a lot sooner but you were pretty fun. Well. Either way, we’re done so you should probably go.” He says, shrugging Jay’s hands off his arms and picking up the remote.

Jay started on, tears running down his cheeks still. He sobbed out a laugh.

“She was right.” He whispered and Kai figured he meant Nya.

She hadn’t so much as texted him after leaving. Not that he cared or anything.

“Skies above I don’t know how she got my number. But she warned me. She told me how you were. I didn’t listen. I’m so stupid.” He whispered to himself as rain lightly patted the window, confusing Kai.

The weather forecast isn’t usually wrong. There was no chance of rain today.

“And to think, I came here to tell you everything.” Jay sniffled then lowered his head as he gritted his teeth.

Thunder rolled outside as he stood, glaring down at Kai.

“You’re nothing but a heartless excuse for a human being.” Jay spat coldly and Kai looked up at him warily then in surprise when his freckles began to glow. “You made me fall for you! I was ready to give you my heart! My all! No. That’s my fault. I got my warning but I ignored it like a fool. I take full responsibility for my stupidity.” He seethed as his eyes began to glow as well, the rain outside worsening.

“What the fuck?!” Kai yelled, surprised and wary, backing away from Jay slowly.

“How many others did you do this to?! How many other hearts did you break?! How many lives have you ruined?!” Jay yelled at him, lightning arching off his skin as he hovered off the ground, Kai stumbling off the couch at that and crawling back.

“Uh! Uh! No need to get all- uh, lightning-y! We can talk this out! We can work things out! You want us to be together! Then let’s! I’m down!” Kai got out, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

“ENOUGH!” Jay roars, and Kai screams as he covered his head when a huge flash of light came with deafening thunder.

Rain washed over him and he peered out, blinking wide eyed to see the massive burnt hole through the house, straight through the roof that was coming apart under the force of the wind, the rain not helping at all.

“You’re despicable trash! You won’t learn until someone steps up and teaches you a lesson!” Jay yelled at him then glared down at him with overcasted, glowing silver-blue eyes. “I guess that person has to be me.” He says coldly and Kai’s eyes widened.

“No! Nonononono! I’m sorry! I promise I am! I’ve- I’ve learnt my lesson!” He yelled, crawling backwards as Jay floated towards him, lightning arcing off his body as he glared at him still.

Kai quickly flipped over- only to yell as he fell into the hole the lightning made through the floor. He grunted as he fell face first, his nose hurting something fierce. He flinched violently when another bright flash of light and deafening thunder came, leaving Jay there, in the basement with him. Kai flipped himself over onto his back, nose bloody as he looked at him wide eyed. Before he could make another pathetic plea, Jay stepped on his shoulder- then put his hand through Kai’s chest.

Kai gave a silent choked off scream as Jay began to pull, his glowing eyes cold as he did. He yanked his hand out, taking his- Kai would have gagged if he wasn’t in so much agony. Was- That’s his heart! His _still beating_ heart! He was in too much shock to question the lack of blood on Jay’s hand or his heart.

“This is for every heart you’ve ever taken and broken.” Jay says coldly, unphased by the beating organ in hand.

He let the heart go, leaving it to float before him. He began to speak, doing something to his heart. Kai couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears, over the pounding of his heart in Jay’s hand. Everything was fading out… He…

_He felt numb._

×××

He finally broke through the swamp, on the beach now. He looked, from end to end, into the crashing waves even. He looked up at the sky and noticed the storm in the distance, leaving. Kai dropped to his knees, falling forward on his hands now. He gritted his teeth, looking down at the footprints that no doubt belonged to Jay. He was too late. _Again_. Again he was late. Again his misses the opportunity, again he’ll have to keep chasing him fruitlessly. But he can’t stop. This was his curse he had to endure.

×××

When Kai had woken up, he was still in the basement. He blinked up at the sky through the hole in the basement then it all hit him. His hand came to his chest, checking for an injury. He had none. He sat up then noticed the strange angle of his nose in his line of sight. He reached up to touch his swollen, crooked nose to confirm that it was in fact broken. He took hold of his nose then straightened the broken bone on his own before looked around to see if Jay was still there. What was he anyway? No normal person could use lightning or conjure storms like that after all.

He got up then headed towards the stairs, walking out to find the house he once called home completely gone. Nothing was left but basement. He blinked at it all. This was unexpected. He had always pretended his parents meant nothing to him now, even made himself believe it but he expected to feel something, grief or anything towards the house they grew up in being gone. But he felt nothing. He blinked.

_He felt nothing._

He just fixed his nose back there and haven’t felt any pain from that. He prodded at his swollen nose but felt absolutely nothing. He didn’t like this. He should be upset, sad, something but he couldn’t feel any emotions.

He remembered Jay taking his heart then lifted his shirt, looking down at his chest. There was a black mark there, a circle you the size of his heart. He touched it and felt nothing. What did Jay do? How was he alive if he took his heart? He thought back to see if it was some kind of trick. It didn’t look like it. Jay had casted some kind of spell and turned it into a necklace. He remembered the words he spoke..

_‘I’ll send a storm_

_ to capture your heart _

_and leave you lone._

_Go, carried on the breeze_

_ you’ll never find me, gone. _

_ Go faster than the lightning _

_longing ever biting on,_

_I’ll send a storm_

_to capture your heart_

_and leave you lone.’_

What was he supposed to do now? We can’t carry on like this. Distant thunder provided him with an answer. He had to find Jay. Had to get him to lift this… Curse. He walked forward but stopped when he heard glass crunch beneath his shoes. He looked down then bent and picked up a broken picture frame holding a picture of him, Nya and his parents. He didn’t like not feeling anything looking at it. He plucked the picture free them tossed the frame, pic it as he started his never-ending journey.

×××

How long has he been chasing Jay for now? A year? Two? He couldn’t tell. Had lost count. He sat back then pulled out the picture of him family. He looked at Nya, hoping she was safe back home as he chased Jay around the globe. It was best she think him dead for now. He had to keep going. He would have to cross the waters again.

“You just missed him.” He looked across to see an elderly man in white walking towards him. “The Storm Bringer is usually a very docile and friendly being. He would never curse a soul. You must have deserved it.” He says and Kai nodded then stood.

“Catching the Storm Bringer will not be easy. He won’t be caught unless he wants to be. You have a long journey ahead of you mortal.” He says, stroking his beard as he watched Kai pocket the photo.

“I know.” Kai says, looking out to where the storm was disappearing into the horizon.

His relentless journey has allowed him to wander into the secret world of beings thought mythical. They seemed to be able to sense that he was badly cursed and disregarded him, going about their way as normal. The old man hummed.

“Let’s hope that if you do, you have come to learn your lesson.” He says and Kai watched as his form shifted and grew.

He watched the white and gold Chinese Dragon fly off before turning away, seeking a boat.

_He hoped so too._

**Author's Note:**

> Now before anyone gets mad Kai is my boi ok. He's in no way like this. I was fooling around with personalities and got this! Please oh Kai Stans, forgive me!


End file.
